Doncellas en peligro
by ukime-sama
Summary: En el instituto Embrujado sucederá millones de cosas, las cuales las Rozen Maiden tendrán que descubrir, millones de problemas tendrán las protagonistas, tanto por la organización como los sentimentales...
1. Episodio I: El instituto embrujado

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Rozen Maiden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Peach-Pit, este Fanfics está realizado sin fines de lucro.

Por favor, no plagiar, se les agradece su lectura…

Nota: solo los personajes del anime no me pertenecen, los demás sí, son solo propiedad mía, así como la trama de la historia, la cual no tiene nada que ver con el Alice Game… todo es fantasía de mi mente…

**Cap. 1: El instituto embrujado…**

Era la hora adecuada para comenzar un nuevo día, o más bien una nueva noche, sí preguntan la razón, pues la joven rubia, de bello mirar celeste, prácticamente estudiaba en un instituto nocturno, en el cual ella misma, como jefa de la Organización Casos Fantasmales, abreviado OCF, cuyo deber era descubrir los misterios en el Instituto Embrujado.

Su sueño era ser una gran detective, pues también se ganaba meritos por parte del Colegio por el gran coraje y valentía que su grupo poseía. Conformado por varios estudiantes de su mismo grado y sección.

Se alisto calmadamente, con su vestido negro y blanco, obligatorio para todos los estudiantes, pero lo que hacía la diferencia entre los trajes de los demás alumnos era la insignia de su grupo, una rosa con dos espadas cruzadas, en signo de protección, unas medias largas blancas junto a sus pequeños zapatitos colegiales. Mientras sus cabellos eran sujetados en dos coletas, con lazos color carmín, su favorito. Ya estaba en tercero de segundaria, junto a varias de sus hermanas, pues ambas gemelas están de viaje, según sus fuentes, en Alemania, claramente propuesto por la mayor.

Lo que no comprendía era la razón por la cual el "Instituto Embrujado" era llamado instituto, si más bien parecía un internado, pues vivía allí, en una de las habitaciones del gran recinto. Llegando ya al aula de clases, se fue directo al puesto en la cual se hallaban sus demás hermanas.

— Buenos días, nano… — como siempre, la pequeña Hinaichigo saludaba alegremente, levantando uno de sus pequeños brazos. Mientras era correspondida por Shinku con una sonrisa. Las señoritas vestían igual que ella, a excepción de los diversos adornos de la cabeza, u otro objeto, tales como collares, al igual que las medias, las cuales podían ser tanto largas como cortas, negras o blancas, como es el caso de Suigintou, quien portaba medias, claramente como la lolita que era, de un tono negro y largas.

— Shinku, siendo líder y llegando tarde, kashira. — pronuncio Kanaria en tono burlón, recibiendo como respuesta indiferente una mirada.

— Nunca falta quien meta la pata… — comento como saludo la mayor de las hermanas, mientras era apoyada por la rubia con un leve asentimiento.

Kanaria e Hinaichigo, jugaban infantilmente, compitiendo por saber quien de ambas era más veloz devorándose un pastel de fresa, el cual obviamente la fresita iba a salir victoriosa, mientras la otra buscaba millares de excusas para repetir la jornada hasta ganar. Mientras la mayor y Shinku esperaban calladas, en su respectivo asiento, la entrada de la profesora, hasta que un alumno entro estrepitosamente al salón, mientras daba un respiro por el maratón realizado.

Su cabello era marrón, acompañados por unos orbes marinos, el traje que portaba era una franela negra, junto a un pantalón y corbata del mismo color, junto a la insignia que poseían las Rozen Maiden, lo cual significaba que ese mismo joven era un integrante del grupo.

— Eh, chicas… hay un problema. — paró un momento, bajo la atenta mirada de las hermanas; basto con un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, para así continuar. — En el baño de damas, encontraron sangre, y junto a esto, una rosa bañada por la propia, al parecer, hubo un homicidio, no se sabe perfectamente. Pero el caso es que cuando Amayara Kisakei, de tercero "A" al entrar al sanitario femenino salió corriendo mientras gritaba, hasta que me encontró y me explico. — su cara reflejada era seria, al igual que las demás. Ya era el tercer caso en un mes, y ninguna pista, lo único que se había sabido era la averiguación del ADN de las víctimas, lo cual, apenas ayudaba.

— Y la tal chica que vio eso, la tienen ya en el cuarto de declaración, ¿Verdad? — intervino Suigintou, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Él chico asintió, alborotando un poco su flequillo.

— Entonces, ¿A que esperamos ir, kashira? — pregunto Kanaria, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación antes mencionada, pero claro, la demás se le adelantaron, menos la pequeña fresita.

— Nada… — le respondió Shinku, mientras caminaba a paso seguro hacia el sitio. Una sala común y corriente, donde se archivaban diferentes cosas de los integrantes y sus casos.

Allí, en un sofá individual, se encontraba una joven de aspecto tímido, mirando el piso como si fuese lo más interesante que hacer. Pero más bien estaba un poco traumada por el acontecimiento presenciado, y junto a ello, el interrogatorio, que seguramente estaba sometida.

— Buenas… — hablo Shinku como cabecera del grupo. Mientras analizaba a la chica.

— B-buenas… — la voz de la joven estaba temblorosa. Cosa que provoco que la pequeña hermana de las Rozen Maiden se acercara a ella y le abrazara, mientras le brindaba palabras de ánimos.

Poco después, entraron los integrantes restantes, tres chicos más, Sakurada Jun, Sumehara Syro y Ashiza Ryuko, los cuales, los últimos dos, tenían un aspecto un tanto rebelde, aunque tampoco exagerando. Pues Syro tenía el cabello alborotado, un tono castaño claro junto a unos negros, mientras el otro, tenía las hebras prácticamente rojizas, con unos lindos ojos, denotando seriedad, de color verde oliva. Más bien, los tres eran muy guapos, o al menos para las jóvenes alumnas, las cuales habían formado un club de fanas, al igual que los jóvenes del instituto.

— Jun, llegas tarde, ¿Dónde estaban metidos? — expreso Shinku, con un tono un tanto mandón. Pues le encantaba, en el fondo, regañar al chico de pelo azabache, Jun.

— ¿Sólo me reclamas a mí? Pues para tú información estuve buscando pitas con mis ellos… — hablo molesto Jun. Ya era el colmo, podía ser muy linda, pero también tenía un orgullo el cual mantener.

— No me alces la voz, Jun. — espetó la rubia.

— Ya viene otra vez el show de la parejita recién casada… — musitó la de pelo blanco, Suigintou, recibiendo un par de miradas de odio. — Vale, ¿Ya podemos comenzar, "Jefa"? — esto último, procuro pronunciarlo con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

— Bien, comencemos, kashira… — Kanaria se incluyo en la conversación, o más bien discusión.

Procedieron a presentarse, para luego hacer las mismas preguntas como en las demás veces:

"¿Cómo encontraste la sangre?"

"¿Viste a alguien salir de allí al entrar?"

"¿A qué hora entraste al sanitario?"

Las cuales fueron respondida calmadamente por la chica, aunque los nervios la consumían, ¡Parecía que había cometido algún delito, o ser la cómplice al algún asesino en serie! Lo cual no era así, pero se sentía un poco presionada, aunque podía comprender el porqué de todo es, pues esa organización quería averiguar quién fue el culpable de todo eso que está causando gran alboroto entre los estudiantes.

— B-bueno, estaba en el aula de clases, luego empecé a sentirme mal, por lo que acudí al baño se damas, en ese momento no vi a nadie salir, cuando entro en el, todo normal, hasta que veo que en el piso hay una pequeña mancha de sangre, casi seca, abro la puerta del lugar donde proviene, y… y… — la chica aguantaba las ganas de llorar, mientras hipeaba.

— Continua, por favor. — insistió Shinku.

— Encontré toda esa sangre desparramada sobre el sitio, junto a esa rosa y en la pared salía el número tres… — similar a las otras dos veces, a excepción de los números, el primer caso, número uno, segundo, número dos, y este, número tres, según la secuencia y orden de los homicidios.

**Hola, sí ya, corto, pero lo acabe de hacer, no voy a actualizar pronto debido a que mi computadora esta malita T_T pero intentare actualizar dos capítulos cada vez que entre, si es que alguien lee esto. Sé que no es lo más maravilloso y tengo fallas, pero tampoco es para tanto, o eso creo, por favor, si te ha gustado, coméntame… gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Ukime.**


	2. Episodio II: Encuentro con el enemigo

**Cap. 2: Corto encuentro con el enemigo**

La noche acechaba a las victimas ese instante, mientras una chica de estilo gótico buscaba al causante de semejante asesinato; un ruido se oyó de pronto, provocando que su vista se posase en una silueta, la cual era iluminada bajo el astro de la noche, su capa cubría cualquier visión que podrá ayudar en la búsqueda.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura se alejo, causando que Suigintou la siguiese, mientras conectaba el pequeño aparato en su oreja para así después susurrar para que la persona al otro lado del aparato escuchase.

Aquí está… —

Con sigilo camino a paso lento, mientras divisaba toda la construcción del recinto, esperando encontrar al enemigo y como sí de un milagro se tratase observo la capucha de la persona más no su físico, que se ocultaba tras la gruesa tela.

Empezó subir la velocidad hasta correr, solo los tacones que portaba realizaba el inquietante sonido, lo demás era silencio. Otras pisadas se oyeron; los jóvenes llegaron a ayudarla, y aunque ella no quisiese, pues era necesario.

¿Dónde? — preguntó Jun. Su mirada recorría el lugar del oscuro y profundo bosque del instituto.

En algún lugar… — la peliblanca fue interrumpida abruptamente por una inquietante niña de rizos dorados, era la pequeña Hinaichigo.

Miren, nano. — señalo la cima de un pino, y claramente era cierto, la misma silueta se hallaba en ese instante sobre el copo del gran pino.

Vamos. — la de orbes celestes miraba la imprudencia de su segunda hermana, quien empezaba a escalar con ahincó el gran pino, hasta que sus esfuerzos se vieron dañados por su caída, lo que costó un buen golpe.

Qué horror, Kanaria. Ten más cuidado… más bien, disparare hacia arriba. — Shinku apunto con el arma en mano, mientras quitaba la seguridad y apretaba el gatillo, como en cámara lenta, la bala impacto la figura y, como consecuencia, este cayó al verde pasto.

Ya está. — pronuncio con alegría, por haber capturado a la "presa", el castaño Syro.

No tan rápido… — la voz seria de Ryuko capto la atención del resto. Este señalaba con el dedo el traje de la víctima.

¿¡Qué, kashira! — la sorpresa los agarro a todos, pues la supuesta figura se convirtió en humo, y ahora que lo observaban mejor, no había rastro de sangre en la tela, pero si una carta, sin nombre ni remitente.

¿Qué es lo que dice? — curioso, pregunta Jun.

Haber, "Pensaban que me atraparían, que equivocados, al contrario, ustedes son los atrapados…" — La interrogatoria continuaba en el ambiente, ¿Qué significaría realmente esas palabras?

¿Atrapados, nano…? —

"Sí, atrapados…" — el susurro que se escucho, era como si el aire fuese él quien lo emitió.

¡Cuidado! — de pronto grito Jun, mientras todos se echaba al suelo pues algo impacto el lugar, como si quisieran matarlos y en cierta forma, lo era. Justo a tiempo Jun tomo la cintura de la rubia Shinku, evitando que fuera herida.

K-kashira, ¿Q-qué fue eso…? — la voz de la de ojos verdosos grisáceos se escuchaba temblorosa, pues el miedo la acurrucaba.

No, lo sé pero, sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno. — Syro intervino.

Sí… — Jun no continuo, pues un coletazo recibió; la rubia de ojos celestes comenzó a decirle lo muy poco caballero que había sido al tomarla tan repentinamente, aunque en el fondo le agradecía plenamente.

Ya, no es hora de pelar tortolitos… — Suigintou se levanto lentamente, mientras sacudía su traje.

¡Deja de llamarnos así! — al unisonó y como si estuvieran conectados, exclamaron Jun y Shinku.

**Sip, tarde y corto pero o si no, no lo iba a publicar hoy, es que mi notebook está más muerta que los propios muertos, bueno aunque dudo tener a alguien leyendo esta chatarra, pero si gracias a: ****RubíPuro ****me alegro que os guste, pásate por favor en mis otros fanfics de Rozen Maiden, quizás os pueda gustar, aunque bueno nos vemos luego.**

**Atte. Ukime**


	3. Episodio III: ¿Un día común y corriente?

Cap.3: ¿Un día común y corriente?

¿Cómo puede ser…? ¡Esto es inaceptable! — la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral; los pasos de Shinku iban y venían, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tal como si desease escavar un hoyo en el sitio ubicado.

No podemos hacer nada, al parecer, es astuta. — las palabras dichas por la hermana mayor, Suigintou, resonaban en la vía de pensamientos de los presentes.

Creo que no conseguiremos nada estando de brazos cruzados. — la grave voz de Ryuko se escucho en la habitación, provocando un leve sonido de molestia por parte de Kanaria, quien buscaba el momento adecuado para intervenir.

El problema es que ustedes son un poco lentos, kashira. Si yo hubiera estado sola, y con mi acechante, ya estuviera rostizado, kashira. —comentaba, mientras posaba de brazos cruzados, la segunda de las hermanas.

Basta, debemos pensar la solución, no buscar los problemas. — unas palabras claves salieron al aire, cuyo emitente era el castaño, Syro.

Cada quien suspiraba mentalmente, al parecer iba a ser un caso extremadamente difícil, sobre todo si la víctima, o presa, muere sin hacer escándalo alguno, y el cazador, no deja evidencia la cual investigar.

Pero, podemos revisar el lugar, uno nunca sabe, nano… — la menor, propuso, mientras terminaba de dar el último bocado de su rico pastel.

Ya lo hemos hecho, y no hay más que nada… esto es un fiasco. — la voz de Jun se oyó, provocando un fruncimiento del seño de la rubia Shinku, quien aceptaba, aun sin hacerlo realmente, la verdad que el muchacho tenía.

Mmm… que aburrido, realmente esto no parece lo que es, si tan solo estuviera aquí la gemela, quizás, solo quizás, pudiésemos resolver rápido esto… — susurro Shinku, aunque el susurro en sí, era probablemente audible.

¿Gemelas? ¿Cuáles? — intervino Syro, pues los nuevos miembros, el junto a Ryuko, no conocían a las susodichas, lo cual no pudo hacer más que despertar cierta curiosidad por parte del joven.

Lo sabrás luego, ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo para andar atormentándome la vida por esto. —Suigintou dijo, mientras se retiraba, como su despedida; tal cual como era, no necesitaba decir Chao para largarse de ese ambiente, si quería machar, lo hacía, así de simple eran las cosas para ella.

Bien, iré a buscar otro pastel, nano. — y prontamente se marcho, dejando tan solo a cinco presentes, para luego ser cuatro, pues Kanaria la seguía, no se perdería por nada del mundo un apetitoso omelet, el cual extrañamente desaparecía al retirar la vista del gustoso manjar.

El salón se hayo pronto en silencio, uno poco amable para el gusto de los jóvenes, quienes se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

Ah, mejor me marcho, esto esta tan común y corriente que dan ganar de llorar. — la exasperación de la oji-celeste era evidente, tener tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas no era algo de admirar, al contrario, la ponían aun mas los nervios de punta.

Ni que fuera una funeraria… — antes de continuar Jun, no hacía falta el saber la acción tan clara de la rubia, un coletazo por su parte, tarde, pero presente, como todos los días, un nuevo golpe agregándole a los que aun faltaban.

A veces se preguntaba el pelinegro, tanto Jun como Ryuko, si el propio chico de ojos miel era masoquista, pues sus acciones poco defensoras, por si mismo, creaban esa incógnita en los demás.

Total, ese día no era muy interesante, podrá catalogarlo como uno común y corriente.


End file.
